


comfort

by yourKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blankets, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourKitty/pseuds/yourKitty
Summary: A chill night with your best friend.





	comfort

Frigid air roamed amongst the flurrying students, imposing on them inescapable cold. These corridors buzzed with adolescent anticipation, all eager to frolic in the white landscape outside. All but two.

Not too long ago, Draco took the opportunity to show you his concrete hideout, nestled within the academy walls. The immaculate stone that enclosed the room created a small block of safety and tranquility, shutting you and your best friend off from the rest. Fears, responsibilities, insecurities. You wouldn’t always stay there together, but it was best when you did, taking a few minutes to brace the ills of life after Hogwarts. Most of your conversations were on the topic -- finally you both had an outlet. A best friend. 

Each rough afternoon spurred you or Draco to reinforce your place in the crevice, seizing any chance to meet there. 

“Let’s spend the night here.” 

It was a soft suggestion. The risk of staying the night with any student besides your flatmates would muster of suspicion and punishment, but he was worth it. You were worth it to him. 

Since the two of you marked the territory, the stash of blankets, both grand and lame, fleece and woven, piled high in the dark corner of the space. Here and there you’d borrow them from others, hollowly promising a return. They weren’t getting their blankets back. 

But the special place nearly froze during the night. Huddling and burrowing under any source of warmth hardly eased the harsh temperature, but it undoubtedly eased the harsh conditions of pressures and expectations unattainable. Your shared worries filled the silence between tender kisses and panicked pauses. The trepidation in his movements, deserved or not, had you on your toes to rush and comfort him. This was the one place to abandon those sentiments.

It was the same tonight, the first night of the season that allowed an overnight visit. The hazy, slow drift into sleep separated your anxieties from reality, temporary hysteria dissolving into mutualistic support and love that was so sorely needed in this puzzling struggle. Draco’s hand, as it ghosted over yours, stood in for the reassurance reserved somewhere for both of you. And he pressed you close with a free arm, in a half-exhausted daze. By this time, your eyes were shut but fluttering, and eased promptly. The sensation of intimate contact. A mute tingle, a small leap in your chest, a spark in the nape of your neck, a creeping chill down your arms. 

You were on the verge before too long. Draco held you like a coveted prize, one that he deserved, and you couldn’t mean more to him than you did in that moment. His nimble fingers lingered over you to reinforce this feeling. The soft trails eased you further into sleep. Finally, the ever-exploring hand had to settle on your waist.

It was probably much earlier than either of you wanted to know, in a different position than you fell asleep in. Draco heaved slightly under you, still very much asleep, likely dreaming. You woke up to a slow heartbeat drumming by your ear, and the room had gotten colder than last night, even. Winter’s scorn was in full force.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry all my stuff is so short. :(


End file.
